


Virgil's Fight or Flight

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: it started with a broken door. how did that lead to THIS?! [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Virgil's Fight or Flight

“You know you didn’t have to kick down the door?”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Virgil whined.

“I’m not mad, just worried about your foot. This is the mind palace, doors can be replaced. Honestly I’m just impressed.” Roman said with a smile.

“Why?”

“You kicked down a door like it was nothing in order to save Patton after you heard his scream! That’s the epitome of fight or flight right there!”

“I guess, I feel like I might have scared him more than the spider on his bed.”

“I doubt that. Besides the spider is slain, Patton is alright. Your foot is a little bruised though.” Roman said, examining Virgil’s foot.

“Urg-” Virgil grunted in pain. He hit his foot rather hard.

“Here, I’ll give you a foot massage.” Roman suggested.

“A… foot massage?” Virgil stiffened.

“Sure, I have a magic touch for massages, now lay back and relax.” Roman grinned and held Virgil’s foot, his thumbs pressing into the ball of the foot.

Virgil flinch violently as if he just electrocuted him. His foot must be really sore. Roman lightened up his touch, focusing on getting the right amount of pressure into the right places.

He was so focused he didn’t even notice Virgil’s rare smile behind him. Virgil was biting his lip with his eyes closed and his smile widened… and widened… and widened. His breathing was sharp and spaced out… almost like he was trying to hold something in.

“Virgil, you seem tense.” Roman commented without looking up, still oblivious to the whole situation. “You need to relax. Here, have some soft, soothing rubs.” Roman used both thumbs to gently caress the underside of the foot.

Virgil was trembling with a great big wobbly smile. His cheeks were reddening and his frame was bouncing with the force of… something.

“Now you’re just shaking more! If it hurts just tell me! Oh, hang on. You got some paint chips from the door on your foot. I’ll get them.” Roman used his finger nails to flake off the white paint chips.

That about did it.

“NAHAHA! ROHOHOHOMAHAHAN! AHAHAHAHA-”

“WHAT IN THE-” Roman jumped, startled from the sudden noise, his fingers stopped movement so his nail still rested on the foot. He looked back to see Virgil laughing his head off.

It took about 2 seconds for things to click for Roman who then grew a very amused smile. He couldn’t help the “Awwww” that left his lips and the stream of chuckles.

“Well look at that, our resident emo seems to be quite ticklish.” Roman chuckled to himself and continued scratching along the arch of his foot. Virgil howled in laughter and grabbed a pillow to cover his very red face.

“THAHAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!” Virgil’s endearing laughter was heard from behind the pillow.

“What’s all the screaming about, kiddo?” Patton walked in and took in the scene.

Roman looked at him with proud eyes as he lightened his touch to keep Virgil in giggles. “I found out a certain shadowling is veeeeery ticklish~”

The Prince laughed at Dad’s excited squeal. Patton rushed over and gently took the pillow away from Virgil.

“Kiddo, you can’t hide that beautiful laughter or that gorgeous smile! Besides, I wanna see my son’s adorable giggles!” Patton couldn’t contain himself and Roman didn’t blame him.

Virgil smiling? Uncommon.

Virgil snickering? Rare.

Virgil laughing out loud? Unheard of!

Virgil was a blushy mess, embarrassed by his sensitivity and his laughter.

As if he could read his mind, Patton reassured him. “You’ve got just the sweetest laugh, kiddo! I could listen to it all day!”

“I’m sure if he wanted this to stop he would have pulled away by now.” Roman said without thinking.

Then it hit him.

Virgil could have totally gotten away from Roman by now. As much as he hated to admit it, Virgil was stronger than him.

And, come to think of it, he could have told him to stop.

Roman gasped at his new discovery. “You like this!”

“Awwww that’d be perfect if he does! He does need to laugh more!” Patton cheered.

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhuhup!”

“Don’t be rude!” Roman playfully scolded before switching back to scratching, eliciting the most hilarious snort from Virgil.

“Oh my goodness! Virgil just snorted! That was so cute!” Patton squealed and laughed.

“GUHUHUYS- EHEHEHEHE- NAHAHA- SOHOHOMEWHERE EHEHEHELSE!” Virgil shouted without thinking.

“HE DOES LIKE IT!” Roman shouted.

Virgil pulled his legs towards him and rubbed his foot, avoiding eye contact with roman or patton. “Uh- I-I meant- uh. I said… uh- I didn’t-”

“It’s okay, Virgil! In case you haven’t noticed-” Roman started.

“WE THINK IT’S ADORABLE!” Patton interrupted excitedly.

“It’s not… weird?”

“Of course not! I couldn’t be happier to make my prince smile with a few tickles~” Roman said.

“And it’s just so cute! Can I tickle you? Huh?” Patton asked. Roman snickered at the fatherly trait.

Virgil’s blush creeped down to his neck. “I-I mean… If you want…”

“Yay! Here comes the tickle monster!” Patton began coaxing that angelic laughter once more. From his belly, from his ribs, from his sides, from his neck, wow Virgil was just ticklish all over!

“I can’t believe how ticklish you are, kiddo!”

“It would make sense.” Logan chimed in. The logical side had just entered to investigate the noise.

“How so?” Roman continued conversation as if there weren’t a cackling anxious trait beside him.

“Well ticklishness is evolutionarily developed to help train the young to defend themselves.” Logan spoke as he made himself some coffee. “And seeing as Anxiety is fight or flight-”

Roman lit up. “Virgil is pretty much why Thomas is ticklish at all!”

“Precisely.” Logan grabbed a mug of coffee but stopped on his way out. He glanced over with a fond smile. “Though, I must say. I am very glad we’re able to get some laughter out of this one.”

Roman beamed and looked back at Virgil. Patton had toned down his tickling so he was just gently grazing his fingers over his belly. Virgil was curled up in a storm of giggles and Patton shot Roman the most happy and content smile he’s ever seen him with.

Well, this was certainly going to brighten things up around here.


End file.
